


It's a Date

by Rex501st



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is adorable, F/M, Fluff, No one knows Clark is Superman, Pining, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Lois meets Clark. Clark meets Lois.





	It's a Date

The Daily Planet had been her dream job for as long as she can remember. Ever since that one day in elementary school when Jamie’s Uncle came in for ‘Career Day’ and explained to the whole class what a reporter got to do. Writing came as second nature to her and she excelled among her peers from the start. Hell, she single handedly managed to get the junior high to start a school newspaper -- of which she was Editor in Chief of from Sixth through Eighth grade. Lois Lane strived for the heights and she had made it. 

 

///

 

With the rise of political scandals running through Metropolis, Perry had made the decision it was time to bring in some new reporters. While Lois knew her position was safe, the prospect of new blood still made her nervous. The application process took longer than the department had hoped but the final choices had been made and the new hire was going to be starting on Monday morning. 

 

As usual, her train ran late and she was forced to sprint from her stop to the office. You know, just a typical Monday. Hopping in the elevator up to the 9th floor she barely had time to check herself in the reflection back from the elevator door. Her hair was a mess -- blown back from the run to the office. She took a few seconds to comb her fingers through the dark tresses to achieve some semblance of professionalism while catching her breath.  _ I really need to stop skipping the gym.  _

 

The whole department had gathered in one of the conference rooms for introductions of the new hire and by the looks she got from everyone else she assumed they were waiting on her. 

 

“Sorry, sorry! Train was late again.”

 

Perry gave her his usual smirk, “We know. Okay, so now that everyone is here.” A few chuckles escaped from the crowd. “I’ll keep this brief. This is Clark Kent. Country boy from Smallville, but his resume speaks for itself. Lane, he’ll be helping you on the reports of Senator Johnson. You be nice.” 

 

Something was incredibly familiar about Kent and she was racking her brain to connect the dots. After a few seconds Perry chimed in, “You got it?”

 

“Oh yeah..., of course. I have some leads to follow up on this week that I can show him.” If she was trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks it was certainly failing.

 

“Good. Let’s get to work.” And with that Lois was left with Clark. He flashed her a smile and extended a hand toward her. “Nice to meet you.”

 

She reciprocated the gesture and marveled at how small her hand was in comparison to his. “Lois Lane.” If he noticed how she seemed to drink him in with her eyes he certainly didn’t say anything. 

 

“I’m excited to get started, Ms. Lane. Perry explained all the work you’ve been doing and it is absolutely impressive.”

 

This guy. He was going to be a problem. Not in a way that was harmful, but Lois had never come across someone that could make her stomach flip with just one sentence. It took most of her resolve to keep her knees from giving way while trying to think of a reply.

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Smallville.”  _ Nailed it.  _ “And call me Lois. I’m not proper enough to be a miss.”

 

\\\\\

 

It didn’t take long for Mr. Kent’s strange comings and goings in the office to be picked up on. Mostly every time he played it off as just working on a story but Lois had her own ideas. The fact that they were deskmates made it a little easier for her to study him whenever he was actually in the office. In addition to his peculiar traveling habits and completely unnecessary politeness, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Lois was proof positive that every time he smiled at her, she was granted an extra five years of life. If she didn’t do something about this soon, she’d have to move away and become a monk.

 

While she was never one to creep on someone, she found herself increasingly looking into “Smallville’s” history. There wasn’t much unsurprisingly but she was determined to get to know him more regardless. That started with some simple questions.

 

“What are you working on?”

 

“Just some of the leads from the Johnson case. These guys really know what they’re doing, huh?”

 

_ How is he so charming?  _

 

She gave him a sort of half-smirk, half-shrug. “Some of them. Just need to find the the special one that will slip up.”

 

“That seems to be how it’s been going. I’m sure it must be ‘special’ in the way you handle them that gets them to talk then. You’ll have to teach me.” 

 

He gave her this look and she was glad she was sitting down for. There was no way in hell that he felt the same way she did.

Lois chuckled a little too loud than she had intended before replying, “I think you’d have an easier time than me, Smallville.”

 

Then he blushed. An honest to god blush. “Are you going to keep calling me that?”

 

_ Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, oh god yes. _

 

“I think it suits you, Kent.” 

 

With an even smile he just shook his head and sighed, “I think I can get used to it.”

 

\\\\\

 

A few weeks working together on the case had proved to be beneficial. The two had uncovered a network of money laundering from the campaign and managed to get some of the architects indicted. 

 

The cautious flirtation between them seemed to continue in earnest with each of the participants both trying to figure out what was actually going on. Clark’s disappearing act continued while Lois grew increasingly frustrated with it. Every interaction was laced with an air of uncertainty for her since she could never actually pin down his intentions. Some days he was strangely closed off and others he seemed to be unable to contain his enthusiasm.

 

Lois slowly started to accept that they would never move past the “friendly co-worker” status which she thought was good enough of a consolation. 

 

One day in particular was not going well. Lois had forgotten her headphones on the kitchen counter, spilled half of her coffee on the desk, and the cherry on top was that Clark wasn’t in the office. She’d grown accustomed to seeing his ridiculously bright smile greeting her in the mornings. Even though she would never admit it, that was really all she wanted to see at the moment. 

 

Clark eventually did show up, looking a little worse for wear. She knew it wasn’t a bother asking him what happened or where he was because he wouldn’t say regardless.

 

He flashed her that smile as he approached the desk. “Sorry. I got caught up with something. Did Perry come by yet?”

 

“It’s okay and not yet.” Her voice came out a little too grating than she had hoped for.

 

“Everything alright?” Of course he noticed.

 

“Yeah. Just a rough morning.”

“Ahh, I’m sorry. Anything I can do?”

 

Clark Kent was too good for this world.

 

Lois gave him a quick chuckle before replying, “I’m all set. Thanks, though.”

 

“Any time.”

 

The rest of the day went by without incident and soon enough it was time to head home. Both Lois and Clark packed up their things and made way for the elevator. The ride down was uncomfortably silent which Lois hated. Just as they stepped outside to part ways Clark spoke up.

 

“So, uhm, I was wondering what you were doing Friday?”

 

_ No freaking way. _

 

“Oh! Ah, nothing really.” She was pretty sure that was what she said but she was too shocked to actually know.

 

He gave her this puppy-dog look like he was almost too afraid himself to ask the next question. “Would you like to go out to dinner after work?”

 

_ Just breath, Lane. _ “I think I would like that very much.”

 

She observed as Clark’s face broke out into a grin and he relaxed his shoulders. “Great! Then it’s a date.”

 

_ Finally _ , she thought. “It’s a date.”

 

He leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. “Goodnight, Ms. Lane”

  
Smiling at that, “Goodnight, Smallville.” 

**Author's Note:**

> More Clois is always good. Especially pining Clois.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rex501st)


End file.
